Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{7}{k} \times \dfrac{7k}{4}$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{ 7 \times 7k } { k \times 4}$ $a = \dfrac{49k}{4k}$ Simplify: $a = \dfrac{49}{4}$